ONE STEP CLOSER TO YOU::
by Mizukiharu
Summary: Satu langkah semakin dekat dengan mu, setiap langkah itu juga yang membawaku perlahan megetahui semua tentang dirimu. KyuMin fict/ BL/ DLDR*
1. Chapter 1

**::ONE STEP CLOSER TO YOU::**

**Main cast:**  
>Cho Kyuhyun (19 y.o)<br>Lee Sungmin (21 y.o)  
>*and other<p>

**Summary:**  
>Satu langkah semakin dekat dengan mu, setiap langkah itu juga yang membawaku perlahan megetahui semua tentang dirimu.<p>

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore,jalanan kota Seoul kembali dipadati dengan berbagai macam kendaraan yang hendak pulang ke rumah masing-masing untuk melepas penat setelah hampir setengah hari bekerja. Begitu juga dengan trotoar dipinggir jalan yang dipadati dengan para pejalan kaki.

"Lelah sekali…" dengus salah seorang pemuda yang nampak memelankan langkahnya. Pemuda itu berperwakan manis sekali dengan pakaian yang dirasa sangat cocok dipakai olehnya, serta kamera DSLR yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Tidak boleh mengeluh Lee Sungmin, kau pasti bisa" ujar pemuda itu menyemangati dirinya. Lee Sungmin adalah nama dari pemuda itu.

Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu halte yang kebetulan ia jumpai di tengah perjalanannya. Namun bukan untuk menunggu bus, tapi ia hanya sekedar duduk sembari melihat hasil jepretan dengan kamera kesayangannya.

Sesekali Sungmin tersenyum puas melihat beberapa foto, sambil mengayunkan kakinya kecil, Sungmin cukup bangga dengan bakat yang dirinya miliki. Tertarik di bidang fotografi membuat pemuda kelahiran 1 januari itu lebih giat untuk mengembangkan lagi, dan hingga ia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan yang mempekerjakannya di bagian desain grafis, memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan bakat yang Sungmin miliki, tapi bukan berarti itu menjadi penghalang baginya. Sudah banyak sekali karya nya yang dipamerkan di berbagai pameran foto dan meraih banyak pernghargaan atas karya yang ia hasilkan.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat hasil fotonya Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah.

Bruk!

"Ahhh jatuh lagi" dengus seseorang ketika tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh Sungmin. Pemuda dengan foxy eyes itu terkejut ketika barang bawaan orang tersebut jatuh berhamburan ke tanah. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil kembali barang-barang tersebut dan memasukannya ke kantung plastik yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ini, maaf ya" ujar Sungmin sambil menyerahkan barang milik orang yang telah ia tabrak.

Namun orang itu tidak bergeming dan malah menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kenapa tidak diambil?" Sungmin merasa risih dengan tatapan pria di depannya itu.

"Kau menjatuhkan nya lagi" ujar orang itu

"Aku hanya menjatuhkannya sekali, dan kupungut kembali" Sungmin melakukan pembelaan.

"Ini yang kedua kali, tapi dengan orang yang berbeda"

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah, "Lalu mau mu apa? Aku sudah memungutnya dan mengatakan maaf padamu"

Orang itupun memutuskan untuk mengambil kantung plastik miliknya dari tangan Sungmin dan pergi begitu saja tanpa membalas permintaan maaf Sungmin.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? aku sudah berbaik hati meminta maaf, bahkan tadi sepertinya dia yang berjalan dengan terburu-buru" gerutu Sungmin.

.

.

~000oo00~

.

.

"Ini bagus atau tidak?" tanya Sungmin pada salah satu sahabatnya yang berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Semuanya bagus, hyung"

"Hae.."

"Hm?"

"Aku hanya merasa bosan"

"Kenapa, hyung?"

"Hidup ku terasa begitu membosankan, bangun pagi untuk bekerja dan jika ada waktu luang aku akan pergi memotret apapun dan kemudian mencetaknya. Makan 3 kali sehari dan menonton tayangan di televise. Hidup ku sama sekali tidak bewarna"

Donghae, sahabat terdekat Sungmin merasa sedikit iba. Memang Donghae baru berkenalan dengan Sungmin tiga bulan yang lalu, Donghae merasa sangat nyaman jika berada dengan pemuda yang jarak umurnya hanya 2 bulan lebih muda dari nya itu. Donghae sempat berfikir bahwa Sungmin adalah seorang wanita cantik, tapi setelah perlahan dijelaskan oleh Sungmin bahwa ia lelaki sejak lahir barulah Donghae percaya.

Sejak mengenal lebih dalam kehidupan sahabatnya itu, Donghae memang merasa hidup Sungmin terlalu membosankan, tidak ada motivasi selain dari kedua orang tuanya yang menetap di Jepang, Sungmin tinggal sendiri dengan segala kesendiriannya yang begitu membosankan.

"Cari pacar, hyung"

"Mwo?"

"Katanya hidup hyung membosankan, jadi apa salahnya untuk mencari pacar. Tapi aku sanksi kau mendapat pacar seorang wanita, karena para wanita pasti mengira dirinya penyuka sesama jenis bila berpacaran dengan mu"

Plak!

Ucapan hebat Donghae itu berhadiah pukulan telak di kepalanya. Sungmin mendengus kesal, saran sahabatnya sama sekali tidak membantu dalam masalahnya.

"Lalu yang kau maksud aku harus berpacaran dengan namja, begitu?"

Donghae mengangguk polos.

"Ya! Aku masih tertarik dengan wanita bahkan di dalam kamar ku banyak sekali majalah-majalah wanita dewasa yang ku koleksi" sembur Sungmin

"Ya terserah kau sajalah, hyung. Ngomong-ngomong aku lapar, bisa masakan sesuatu untuk ku?"

"Minta saja pada pacar lelaki mu itu" balas Sungmin dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Tapi kan Eunhyuk tidak bisa masak" dan pada akhirnya Donghae hanya bisa pasrah menahan rasa laparnya. Siapa suruh membuat mood seorang Lee Sungmin menjadi buruk.

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

"Wah.. Kyuhyun benar-benar hebat melukisnya" pemuda bernama Kyuhyun itu tersenyum puas mendengar pujian yang terlontar dari bibi nya.

"Benarkah jung ahjumma? Coba tebak apa yang sedang kulukis"

Jung ahjumma memasang pose berfikirnya, "Ini appa mu, eomma mu, dan si tampan ini kufikir adalah dirimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Apa ahjumma benar"

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, "Aku memang sedang ingin melukis mereka"

"Tapi kenapa tidak ada Siwon?"

Sontak sinar mata yang semulanya Kyuhyun pancarkan mulai meredup, tatapan kebencian ia layangkan ketika mendengar nama itu kembali, "Siwon hyung tidak pantas ku lukis karena dia bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga ku"

"Ahjumma mengerti Kyuhyun-ah, maaf telah membuat mu mengingat nama itu"

"Tidak apa-apa, ahjumma.. aku lapar"

Jung ahjumma kembali tersenyum, "Baiklah sepertinya tuan pelukis ini sudah mulai lapar ternyata, ahjumma telah memasakan sesuatu yang special untuk keponakan ku tercinta"

"Ahjumma" panggil Kyuhyun di sela-sela aktifitas makan siangnya.

"Apa sayang?"

"Aku ingin sekolah"

Jung ahjumma tertegun, ia sudah berkai-kali mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun itu. Bukan.. bukan karena Jung ahjumma tidak mampu secara ekonomi untuk membiayai sekolah Kyuhyun, bahkan Jung ahjumma adalah pemilik restaurant mewah yang lokasinya terletak di gangnam yang diketahui sebagai pusat segala kemewahan Korea Selatan. Ada alasan lain yang membuatnya urung untuk menyekolahkan Kyuhyun layaknya remaja seusianya.

"Aku tidak suka diajar Nuna Hwang.." ujar Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyuhyun-ah dengarkan ahjumma. Untuk sementara kau sekolahnya di rumah, ahjumma akan memikirkannya kembali"

"Tapi Ahjumma janji kan?" Jung ahjumma mengangguk pelan.

"Yess… terimakasih ahjumma ku yang paling cantik sedunia"

Chup!

Itulah kebiasaan Kyuhyun sejak 8 tahun lalu, menciumnya ketika keinginannya dituruti, walaupun hanya sekedar janji yang belum tentu akan ditepati Kyuhyun cukup senang melihatnya.

"Sekarang umur ku berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Jung ahjumma tertawa kecil, "19 tahun, Kyu"

"Kalau begitu aku sekolah nya seperti apa?"

"Kau mestinya sudah kuliah"

Kyuhyun tertegun, "Kuliah itu seperti apa?"

"Seperti hyung mu tetapi kau di semester yang lebih rendah darinya"

Kyuhyun mendelik tidak suka mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Jung ahjumma, "Berhenti menyebut nama itu, aku benci Jung ahjumma" Kyuhyun meninggalkan meja makan dengan makan siang yang belum ia habiskan. Sementara itu Jung ahjumma hanya bisa menghela nafas dan setelahnya mengambil ponsel yang ada di dekatnya dan menghubungi salah satu nomor.

"Dokter Im, aku sudah berulang kali mencoba memancing dengan nama hyungnya di setiap situasi berbeda tapi reaksinya tetap sama, Kyuhyun akan marah dan mengunci pintu selama seharian penuh dan akan kembali seperti biasa keesokan harinya"

"Tenang ibu Jung, saya sedang melakukan beberapa penelitian untuk menemukan cara yang tepat, sementara pakai saja cara seperti itu dulu untuk melatih otaknya mendengar nama hyung nya, yang saya takutkan ketika cara itu mendadak diberhentikan akan berdampak semakin buruk pada kondisi psikologi nya"

"Baiklah dokter Im, saya mempercayakan semua pada anda. Biar bagaimanapun juga, keponakan ku harus sembuh"

"Akan saya usahakan"

.

.

"Jung ahjumma menyebalkan, aku tidak suka… aku tidak suka" Kyuhyun melangkah menuju meja belajarnya dan mengeluarkan seluruh benda yang ia beli di toko alat lukis langganannya.

Kyuhyun meniup butiran pasir yang menyangkut di barang-baranya, "Coba saja tidak jatuh, pasti tidak akan kotor, menyebalkan sekali orang itu"

Setelah mempersiapkan semua alat yang ia butuhkan, Kyuhyun kembali dengan aktifitas biasa yang ia lakukan, melukis apapun yang ia fikirkan. Tetapi kali ini berbeda, masih dengan suasana hari yang buruk akan menyulitkannya menemukan objek apa yang akan ia lukis. Kyuhyun terus berfikir tanpa jera setidaknya cat air yang telah ia siapkan itu tidak terbuang sia-sia.

"Ahhh melukis orang itu saja" Kyuhyun mulai melukis di atas kanvas dan sesekalo terkikik kecil.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>-ToBeContinued-<strong>

* * *

><p>Haiiiii….. entah lagi kerasukan apa sehingga saya menerbitkan cerita super absurd seperti ini -_-<p>

Gara2 nya sih denger lagu Kyuhyun yang because it's you itu. neoraso~~~ *udah Cuma bisa itu doank. Udah bisa nebak jalan ceritanya gak?

vampir halskette nya di pending dulu ya, next chap nya sih udah ada tapi belum ada kelanjutan

Last~~~ minta tanggapan donk untuk chap 1 nya.. *kedipcantik

Vampire halskette nya tetep dilanjut kok.. ^^

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP


	2. Chapter 2

ONE STEP CLOSER TO YOU  
>:: Chapter 2 ::<p>

Saat semua orang menikmati sarapannya di pagi hari yang sangat cerah ini, Sungmin malah meringkuk menyemuti tubuhnya dengan selimut hangat sembari terus memegangi perut bagian bawahnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Sial… ini sakithh" tidak ada gunanya juga terus mengumpat, yang ada hanya rasa sakit itu terus menyerang perutnya.

"Hhh..hh..hh.." dengan nafas yang tersengal sengal, Sungmin turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah tertatih menuju rak penyimpanan obat-obatan yang terletak di ruang tengah rumahnya.

Tinggal seorang diri memang menyulitkan dirinya untuk meminta bantuan ketika sedang dalam keadaan darurat seperti tadi. Sungmin bukanlah seorang anak yatim piatu, ia hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia yang mandiri, tidakkah ia melupakan bahwa manusia terlahir menjadi makhluk sosial yang pastinya perlu dan bergantung pada orang lain di sekitarnya?

Segelas air putih telah diminumnya dan sangat membantu meredakan sakit di perut bagian bawahnya. Kemudian namja manis itu sedikit melirik jam dinding. "Hahhh syukurlah aku tidak terlambat" ia pun segera mengambil handuk dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Tanggung jawab nya untuk bekerja adalah yang nomor satu untuk seorang Lee Sungmin.

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

"Ahjumma aku pergi dulu"

"Tunggu Kyu"

Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakannya yang hendak membuka pintu ketika suara sang bibi menggema dari dapur.

"Sepagi ini kau ingin pergi?"

"Tidak ada situasi yang paling baik selain di pagi hari" ujar Kyuhyun.

"Obatmu" Jung ahjumma menyerahkan kotak kecil dan Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senyum.

.

.

Tempat tujuan Kyuhyun hanya satu, yaitu sebuah sanggar kecil yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul, sanggar itu adalah sanggar khusus pelukis, letaknya sangat strategis dan indah ketika menginjakan kaki di sana, pemilihan lokasi yang tepat di tengah-tengah hamparan bunga yang luas, sangat jarang menemukan tempat seperti ini di kota sepadat Seoul.

Sepi.. satu kata yang mewakili tempat itu. Bukan karena sanggar kecil itu tidak pernah dipakai, hanya saja tempat itu akan beroperasi sekitar jam 4 sore nanti dan Kyuhyun memilih datang di pagi hari karena suasana yang sunyi membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang untuk melukis.

"Selalu sepi dan aku suka itu" Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri menikmati suasana tersebut, jemarinya dengan lincah mengayunkan kuas miliknya untuk membuat suatu karya baru buatannya.

Setelah cukup lama berkutat dengan aktivitas melukisnya, Kyuhyun merasa tenggorokan nya mulai mengering, ia pun bergegas untuk mencari kedai kecil langganannya yang tak jauh dari lokasi sanggar.

"Shin Ahjussi.. seperti biasaaaaa" teriaknya lantang di dalam kedai yang terlihat belum terlalu ramai pengunjung.

Pemilik kedai tersebut nampak tersenyum melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun, ia memang sudah hafal ketika Kyuhyun datang pada jam seperti ini maka segelas caffe latte hangatlah yang diminta pemuda jangkung itu. "Ini untuk bocah penurut seperti mu" Shin ahjussi menyerahkan segelas caffe latte hangat dengan asapnya yang membumbung ke udara.

"Ini karya baruku" Kyuhyun menyerahkan hasil lukisannya pada Shin ahjussi. Sudah sejak lama Kyuhyun menggunakan cara seperti ini, jika pengunjung lain akan membayar pesanannya dengan uang maka Kyuhyun membayar pesanannya dengan lukisan yang ia buat. Shin ahjussi nampak sangat senang dan cukup terbantu karena setiap lukisan yang Kyuhyun berikan padanya akan diberikan frame yang cantik dan dipajang di kedai kecilnya, banyak pengunjung kedainya yang berdecak kagum akan keindahan lukisan milik Kyuhyun.

"Ini gambar apa Kyu?"

"Seorang pria cukup manis yang menjatuhkan belanjaan ku kemarin" jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil menyeruput caffe latte miliknya.

"Pria dengan wajah semanis ini?"

"Kurasa memang pria, ahjussi. Tapi.. aku juga tidak tau karena dia pendek dan manis" Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil ketika mulutnya mengucap kata pendek untuk objek yang ia lukis.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kyuhyun terdiam dan menatap dalam Shin ahjussi, "Menyukai seseorang itu seperti apa? Apa sama seperti menyukai Jung ahjumma yang selalu setia merawatku sedari kecil?"

"Tentu saja berbeda, Kyu. Kau menyayangi bibi mu karena kau menganggapnya sebagai pengganti orangtuamu, sedangkan ketika nanti kau sudah menemukan orang yang cocok untukmu, maka aka nada rasa tersendiri yang muncul dari dalam dirimu"

Kyuhyun tampak mengerutkan alisnya, kata-kata Shin ahjussi terdengar begitu sulit di telinganya sehingga dirinya sama sekali tidak mengerti akan pembicaraan yang dilakukan oleh pria paruh baya itu.

Seakan mengerti akan gelagat Kyuhyun, Shin ahjussi mengusap pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Lekaslah sembuh dan kau akan mengerti apa yang ku bicarakan saat ini"

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Kyuhyun" ujar pemuda dengan pakaian khas perkantoran lengkap dengan jasnya.

Jung ahjumma menerima bingkisan yang diberikan pemuda itu, "Terima kasih Siwon-ah" ucapnya pada pemuda bernama Siwon yang merupakan keponakannya sekaligus kakak kandung dari Kyuhyun.

"Apa sudah ada perubahan?"

Jung ahjumma menggeleng pelan, "Maafkan aku, Siwon-ah. Kejadian 8 tahun lalu memang sangat fatal bagi kondisi adikmu hingga saat ini"

Siwon menunduk sedih, ia tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya yang dulunya terkenal sebagai manusia paling ketus itu akan berubah sangat jauh menjadi seperti sekarang. Semua hal yang terjadi pada keluarganya tak lepas dari kelalaian dirinya sebagai anak tertua di keluarganya. Mulai dari kematian kedua orangtuanya dan trauma yang dialami Kyuhyun yang berdampak pada kondisi psikologi nya sampai sekarang, membuat adik satu-satunya itu seperti kembali pada masa kanak-kanaknya dalam tubuh dan usia yang semakin dewasa. Semua perubahan itu adalah kesalahan 8 tahun lalu.

"Kibum bagaimana?"

"Tak lama lagi akan kembali dari Cina dan bekerja di tempat impiannya"

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

"Psst Sungmin-ah"

Sungmin menoleh ketika Donghae memanggil namanya, "Ada apa? Aku sangat sibuk hari ini"

"Kabar yang kudengar ada pegawain baru di kantor ini"

Sungmin tampaknya tertarik dengan berita yang disampaikan Donghae padanya, "Ceritakan apa saja yang kau ketahui"

"Kudengar dalam hitungan bulan pegawai istimewa akan datang"

"Istimewa?"

"Iya, karena pegawai itu adalah anak dari pemilik kantor ini"

Sungmin terkejut hingga tak sadar kursi beroda nya tergeser cukup jauh dari posisi semula, "Berarti kita akan ganti atasan begitu?"

"Tidak, pegawai baru itu akan ditempatkan sama seperti kita"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Donghae menggidikan bahunya, "Aku juga tidak tahu, sudahlah lanjut kerja lagi"

Sungmin mendengus kesal, bukannya tadi Donghae yang mengajaknya larut dalam pembicaraan lalu sekarang setelah dirinya antusias sahabat nya itu malah menyuruhnya untuk bekerja lagi, benar-benar sahabat aneh.

"Argghhh" Sungmin meringis kesakitan ketika perut bagian bawahnya berdenyut hebat, rasa nyeri di pinggulnya sangat amat menyakitkan.

Beberapa pegawai yang tengah sibuk dalam pekerjaannya sontak mendekati Sungmin, "Sungmin-ah kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya salah satu pegawai wanita yang menghampirinya.

Sambil terus memijit perut kanan bawahnya, Sungmin mengangguk pelan. Seperti inilah seorang Lee Sungmin yang akan terus berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja walau pada kenyataannya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yan ia lontarkan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering kupergoki seperti ini, hyung. Kenapa tidak kau periksakan ke dokter?"

"Paling hanya kurang makan, Hae. Jangan berlebihan"

Donghae merasa gemas sendiri melihat tingkah sahabat yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sudah berulang kali ia memaksa Sungmin untuk sesekali cek up ke dokter untuk mengetahui keadaan tubuhnya sehat atau tidak. Tapi tanggapan Sungmin sungguh membosankan untuk dirinya.

"Kalau kau sampai terjadi apa-apa, maka orang yang pertama kali ku marahi adalah kau sendiri hyung" Donghae mengancam dengan ekspresi yang ia buat semarah mungkin, tetapi Sungmin malah tertawa kecil menanggapi sikap Donghae yang tak lebih seperti anak kecil menurutnya.

"Kita ke kedai sekitar sini saja" tawar Sungmin mencoba mengajak Donghae berbaikan dengannya.

"Tidak mau!" sergah Donghae.

"Aku yang traktir"

Donghae mendelik kesal, selalu saja ia kalah dengan tawaran yang satu ini. Ditraktir dan mendapat sesuatu dengan gratis adalah hal paling terindah yang pernah ia rasakan selama ini. "Isshh baiklah.. tapi kau tidak boleh protes kalau aku memesan banyak pesanan"

Sungmin menyipitkan matanya dan segera mengambil tasnya, "Kalau uang ku tidak cukup, aku akan menggadaikan mu di kedai itu sebagai jaminannya" kemudian Sungmin pun berlari mendahului Donghae yang nampaknya akan lebih menyimpan amarahnya pada kelinci manis itu.

"Ya!"

.

.

.

"Woahh aku belum pernah ke kedai ini sebelumnya, hyung" Donghae berdecak kagum melihat desain dari kedai yang baru saja ia kunjungi, nuansa klasik dengan dekorasi interior yang tidak terlalu ramai dan menimbulkan kesan elegan di dalamnya.

"Aku juga baru kemarin melihat kedai ini, setidaknya kita bisa beristirahat di sini, daripada harus memesan makanan siap saji terus menerus selama bekerja, toh lokasi nya tak jauh dari kantor"

Donghae mengangguk setuju dan terus melangkah menyusuri tempat duduk dan mencari tempat yang pas untuk nya dan Sungmin.

"Lukisan nya bagus, hyung" Donghae menunjuk deretan lukisan yang terpajang di dinding kedai.

Sungmin nampak mengamati beberapa lukisan yang ditunjuk Donghae, ia tidak berbohong bahwa lukisan-lukisan ini memang sangat menarik dan unik. Tapi ia sedikit keheranan dengan beberapa gambar lukisan itu, Sungmin sama sekali tidak menemukan tema apapun dalam lukisan-lukisan tersebut, terkesan abstrak ketika dipandang dari kejauhan, namun ketika didekati maka kalian akan menemukan jawaban dari rangkaian goresan cat air itu. Jangan ditanyakan Sungmin dapat mengetahui hal itu darimana, apakah kalian lupa dengan hobi Sungmin yang sangat senang memotret. Ya.. paling tidak pelukis dengan fotografi mempunyai suatu kesamaan yaitu sama-sama menyukai gambar-gambar.

"Hai Donghae hyung aku Kyuhyun, senang bertemu dengan mu" Sungmin menyadari bahwa Donghae telah meninggalkannya dan malah asyik mengobrol dengan salah satu pengunjung yang duduk membelakangi posisi berdirinya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak ku duduk juga" gerutu Sungmin kesal.

"Habisnya kau serius sekali memandangi lukisan itu"

Walaupun begitu Sungmin tetap memilih duduk di samping Donghae, tidak sampai disitu Sungmin dikejutkan dengan sosok yang Donghae ajak bicara di depannya.

"Kau yang kemarin itu?"

Sedangkan sosok yang bernama Kyuhyun itu hanya mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat lalu membulatkan matanya ketika mengingat wajah Sungmin.

"Yang membuat semua barangku kotor dengan tanah"

"Hei, apa kau lupa aku sudah meminta maaf? Kenapa susah sekali sih memaafkan kesalahan orang lain"

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin, "Untuk apa memaafkan kesalahan orang lain? Tidak ada untungnya untuk ku"

"Tidak sopan sekali" nada bicara Sungmin semakin meninggi.

"Jangan membentakku!"

Sungmin tertawa meremehkan, "Lihat, siapa yang membentak siapa sekarang?"

Donghae hanya memasang tampang bingung, apa hubungannya Sungmin dengan pria yang baru dikenalnya beberapa saat lalu ini.

"Kalian sudah saling kenal?"

"Tidak!" jawab Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut begini?" seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri sumber keributan yang terdengar sampai ke dapurnya.

"Shin ahjussi, orang ini menyebalkan" adu Kyuhyun pada sosok yang ternyata Shin ahjussi itu. Namja berkulit pucat itu mulai menampakan wajah sedihnya lengkap dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca kaca.

Sungmin dan Donghae menatap tidak percaya melihat Kyuhyun yang dikirannya adalah namja pada umumnya, tapi persepsi itu runtuh seketika melihat mata Kyuhyun yang mulai berkaca kaca ketika mengadu pada Shin Ahjussi. Terlihat seperti anak kecil yang mengadu pada orang tuanya karena telah dijahili oleh temannya.

"Cengeng sekali" bisik Donghae. Sungmin menyikut perut Donghae agar sahabatnya itu diam. Sebenarnya juga Sungmin tidak percaya atas sikap Kyuhyun yang jauh dari yang ia bayangkan. Tapi namja yang memiliki pipi chubby itu lebih bisa mengontrol ekspresi wajahnya ketimbang Donghae yang masih memasang ekspresi melongo yang tidak enak dipandang.

"Ahjussi dia.. dia yang menganggu ku"

"Mianhamnida ahjussi bukan maksud_

"Apa? Kau membentaku ku tadi" Kyuhyun dengan cepat memotong pembicaraan Sungmin.

"Sudahlah nak.. aku tahu, maafkan sikap Kyuhyun yang mengganggu kenyamanan anda"

Deg

Sungmin terdiam ketika sepasang mata itu seperti menusuk dirinya. Kyuhyun menatapnya sejenak dengan tatapan yang bisa dikatakan kurang bersahabat. Tetapi anehnya, Sungmin malah seperti mengikuti pandangan Kyuhyun dan semakin jatuh jauh kedalam manik coklat milik namja berambut brunette itu.

"Jangan memandang ku seperti itu. menjijikan" Sungmin terkejut mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Serendah itu kah dirinya sampai sampai Kyuhyun mengatakan nya menjijikan. Salahkan tatapan mata Kyuhyun yang seolah menuntun Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun-ah jangan seperti itu, ahjussi antarkan kau pulang ya" dengan sedikit usaha, Shin ahjussi akhirnya berhasil membujuk Kyuhyun untuk meninggalkan kedai dan tentu saja ditemani olehnya, karena Shin ahjussi khawatir melepas Kyuhyun sendiri. Bisa-bisa ia menimbulkan hal yang tidak diinginkan jika dibiarkan berjalan seorang diri. "Sekali lagi saya minta maaf akan ketidaknyamanan anda" Shin ahjussi membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ahh.. jangan seperti itu ahjussi, tidak masalah kami bisa memaklumi itu" meskipun masih penasaran dengan sosok bernama Kyuhyun itu, Sungmin memilih untuk membuang jauh-jauh perasaan yang menjanggal itu.

Dan setelah sosok Kyuhyun itu menghilang dari pandangannya, sorot mata Sungmin berubah seakan memperlihatkan ketidakrelaan akan perpisahan itu.

"Kau menyukai namja aneh tadi" celetuk Donghae

"Apa?"

"Kau menyukainya" ulang Donghae.

"Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu maka tawaran ku untuk mentraktir mu lenyap, Hae"

Donghae tertawa konyol melihat tingkah Sungmin, sebodoh-bodohnya Donghae, ia tidak pernah salah untuk menilai orang. Bukankah dirinya penyuka sesama jenis juga? Tak ingatkah ada seorang namja jauh di sana yang sudah berhasil merebut hatinya. Tidak mungkin perkiraannya meleset ketika gelagat Sungmin bertemu denga namja bernama Kyuhyun. Meskipun menampik dengan sekeras apapun, toh bahasa tubuh Sungmin yang berbicara dan Donghae sangat tahu itu.

.

.

~000oo00~

.

.

"Ayolah makan, Kyu. Kau belum memakan sama sekali makanan mu" Bibi Jung susah payah membujuk Kyuhyun untuk makan siang karena semenjak ia pulang tadi pagi, Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengurung dirinya di kamar tanpa mau keluar. Sosok itu terus saja duduk di kursinya yang berada dekat dengan jendela kamarnya.

"Dia menyebalkan." Kyuhyun terus menggerutu. "Ahjumma tidak tau kalau dia begitu menyebalkan" lanjutnya.

"Lupakan hal itu, Kyu. Dan sekarang makanlah"

Kyuhyun menepis sendok yang berada di depannya sehingga membuat sendok itu terpelanting dan isinya pun berhamburan.

Bibi jung tidak bisa memarahi Kyuhyun karena memang tidak bisa. Sosok paruh baya itu memilih memunguti makanan Kyuhyun yang berhamburan di lantai. Kyuhyun menatap sendu sang bibi, ia sebenarnya tidak tega melakukan seperti itu. Tetapi seakan mendapat dorongan dalam dirinya yang membuatnya menepis makanan dari bibi nya.

"Maafkan aku, ahjumma" terdengar begitu tulus dan penuh penyesalan. Jung ahjumma hanya tersenyum dan mengelus pelan kepala Kyuhyun.

"Ini bukan salah mu."

"Dia membuat kesalahan dan meminta maaf pada ku, seperti hyung yang membuat kesalahan pada keluarganya sendiri lalu bersikeras untuk minta maaf. Dia membentak ku seperti appa yang membentak hyung" suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat lirih sehingga membuat Jung ahjumma memeluk tubuh tegap itu dan mengelus pelan punggung Kyuhyun. Sungguh ini lebih menyedihkan, ia lebih memilih melihat Kyuhyun marah daripada melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Memaksanya untuk mengingat peristiwa kelam hidupnya.

"Aku sangat membenci nya dan membenci hyung"

"Dengarkan ahjumma, Kyu" Jung ahjumma menangkup wajah Kyuhyun sehingga menatapnya. Sorot mata Kyuhyun sangat polos memperlihatkan ada setitik tatapan kedewasaan di dalam sana, tetapi titik itu masih berupa titik, selebihnya Kyuhyun hanya terperangkap dalam keterpurukan masa lalunya yang membuat tingkah Kyuhyun tak lebih seperti anak kecil dan membuat titik kedewasaan itu sangat susah untuk menguasai diri Kyuhyun.

"Hyung sangat menyayangi mu, menyangi eomma dan appa mu. Jangan membencinya"

"Dia yang membuat semuanya. Hubungan menjijikan yang dijalin bersama namja itu awal dari semua keterpurukan itu. Siwon hyung patut untuk mendapat balasan seperti ini" Kyuhyun memberontak setiap ia harus menyebut nama hyungnya.

'Semua butuh proses' Jung ahjumma mencoba menyemangati dirinya.

.

.

.

~000oo000~

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya, Sungmin lebih memilih untuk meluangkan waktu istirahatnya di kedai kecil itu. walaupun kesan pertama memang sangat tidak baik, tapi Sungmin menemukan kenyamanan di tempat ini, bedanya namja manis itu tidak mengajak Donghae yang lebih memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kesini lagi?" suara yang terdengar meremehkan itu membuat Sungmin mendelik kesal. Bagai sudah hafal, ia tidak perlu melihat siapa sosok itu dan dapat memastikan suara itu adalah milik namja aneh yang setiap pertemuannya akan memunculkan masalah baru padanya.

"Jangan mengajak ku untuk berdebat dengan mu, nikmatilah hari-hari mu dan aku akan menikmati hari-hari ku" Sungmin memilih mengacuhkan Kyuhyun.

Tuk!

Gumpalan kertas itu tepat mengenai kepalanya. Sungmin sudah tidak tahan, ia hanya berniat untuk menenangkan pikirannya tetapi kenapa namja aneh itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Kau.. aa.. akkhhh" Sungmin memekik kesakitan ketika rasa sakit itu kembali menyerang nya. Keseimbangan Sungmin pun runtuh dan ia bersimpuh di depan Kyuhyun sambil terus mengerang kesakitan di perut bawahnya.

"Sakithh.. hhh.. hh"

Kyuhyun membeku, tubuhnya bergetar ketika melihat Sungmin mengerang seperti itu. Matanya bergerak gelisah.'Kumohon jangan lagi.. kumohon' batinnya mengerang. Sungguh pemandangan seperti ini membuat jiwanya seakan memberontak.

"Tolong akuhh.. sakithh..akhhh" semuanya gelap, Sungmin yang memang telah pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi memilih untuk mengikuti permainan tubuhnya yang melemas dan perlahan semunya gelap.

Kyuhyun menggendong sosok Sungmin yang tak berdaya itu. Ia berlari kalut keluar kedai. Shin ahjussi yang melihat itu segera mengejar mengikuti Kyuhyun.

"Kumohon tolong dia" lirih Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Sungmin yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Langkah kakinya membawanya untuk memasuki klinik yang tak jauh dari kedai.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>-<strong>ToBeContinued-<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoshh chap 2 update ^^<p>

Gak ada yg nungguin ya? Ya udah deh gak apa-apa *pundung

Pada nanya kyu kenapa ya? Kyu kenapa hayoooooo…

**Thanks to:**  
>ayyu annisa 1, abilhikmah, Kim Yong Neul, Park Heeni, may moon 581, ryesungminkyu18, elfsissy701, Bunnyming1186, Zen Liu, ovallea, 5351, Guest, Cho MeiHwa, fitri, TiffyTiffanyLee, Bluepink *hugkissbow buat kalian semua ^^<p>

SEE YOU AT NEXT CHAP~


End file.
